Morokei
Morokei is a powerful Lahmian second generation necromancer Vampire of the Nechrarch Bloodline. Morokei is the progeny of W`soran of whome turned him while they were both members of the Queen`s Priests inside the Kingdom of Lahmia. Morokei was born in Lahmia during the rise of the Lahmian Vampire regime of which made him a member of the Queen`s priests of which were like the Magi warriors that were trained in the capital and used for war. Turned at the age of 42 by the leader of the bloodine in W'soran this made him into a very powerful third generation Vampire and this power combined by his inherint Magi powers made him a powerful Vampire. Morokei for a long time attempted to live a morally correct life, and it would be during this time that he would become the maker of both Vokun, and Vlad Dracula of whome he attempted with both to make them just as good a Vampire as he wanted to be. This would come to an end when Vlad would become corupted by his Maker in W`Soran and this would cause a collapse in him as he had been very close with Vlad. Following this event Morokei has ignored his maker in W`Soran but this doesn`t matter to him since he got exactly what he wanted as his progeny in Morokei begin to fall deeper into madness every day he hid from the world. This madness would take the form of him doing more and more henious actions in order to make his Maker notice him. This includes some of the most bizarre human experiments that go on in all of humanity. He is most well known for having spent the better part of the last hundred years underground. He has been experimenting on the living people that he is sent by his minions, and has lost all traces of humanity. Humanity Early History Lahmia Darkness As his masters attention became non-excistent Morokei became obsessed with fixing whatever error he had done that had caused his mater's displeased behavior. He couldn't understand that his master was simply a monster who cared about nothing but himself, and because he didn't understand he felt it was his fault. Jafrey Hemsworth See Also : Jafrey Hemsworth Morokei worked very closely with his master Ushoran to make sure that the plan to destroy and use all the soilders lured to Weerhousen by Jafrey Hemsworth went according to plan. During the build up to the operation Morokei was able to speak with his master for large periods of time, and in these moments Morokei found a new wind to his life. Weerhousen Civil War Main Article : Weerhousen Civil War Progeny Vokun See Also : Vokun Vokun is a powerful Teuton human fourth generation necromancer vampire of the Nechrarch Bloodline. Vokun is the progeny of Morokei of whome turned him thus making him a fourth generation Vampire and very loyal to Morokei atleast as loyal as a Nechrarch Vampire can be. Vokun spent his youth as a slave, and this would be a tough life for him to live with. His time would come to an end as a slave as his master would take the slaves he had an go to Dresdan where he would attempt to sell them at the slave auctions there. After many bids a mysterious man came up to the action and paid hansomly for Vokun alone of which caused great comotion amongst the assembled buyers and the slaves themselves. Sold into Weerhousen as a slave, he holds extremely low amounts of loyalty to Weerhousen, and the Queen for that matter. This is due to the fact that despite all of the hardships, and violence he has endured he still believes in the mastery of Sigmar. His worship of Sigmar means that he basically hates himself, and this self-loathing has led him to ceremonially cut himself over the course of his life to the point that now much of his arms are nothing more then slashed bones as the actual skin has disappeared. Vokun in recent years has pulled himself back from the sanity cliff that many Nechrarch Vampires fall off, and has begun to work alongside the growing Weerhousen rebellion movement against Queen Neferata. In the Weerhousen Short story he attempted to speak to Morokei about joining with him, but when he entered into the labrinth that was Morokei`s home now he found his old master living in rooms covered with human skin, and speaking to experimentally surviving humans with no bodies and worse experiments. Seeing this he sadly bid his old master goodbye and prepared for the future day that the two would meet on the battlefield. Vlad Dracula See Also : Vlad Dracula Relationships Category:Nechrarch Bloodline Category:Vampire Category:Magi Category:People Category:Lahmian